


One and Only

by morethanwords



Series: klaine valentines challenge 2017 [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: Blaine had come to college hoping to find a boyfriend. Kurt, on the other hand, had come to college, vowing to never even consider finding another boyfriend.. he just wanted to have fun.





	

Blaine Anderson held on tight to the rungs of his headboard as Kurt pounded into him, thrust after thrust. He was close, so so close… but he wanted to hold off as long as possible.. as being fucked by Kurt Hummel was his very favourite thing in the whole world… and he didn’t want it to come to an end. If he was lucky, Kurt might stay and cuddle for a couple of hours after.. but he knew Kurt would probably not want to stay the whole night. “That’s the sort of thing boyfriends ‘do’,” Kurt would say with a wrinkle of his cute button nose, whenever Blaine tried to persuade him to stay. 

“You feel so good Blaine,” Kurt groaned above him. “Just the sight of your gorgeous ass is gonna make me come.. so hard. Oh my god.. can I spank you? Please…”

“Do it. Do it,” Blaine cried out. This is why he loved being with Kurt like this. They were so good together.

There was a sharp stinging slap on his buttock.. and they were both coming, grinning wildly at each other as they collapsed exhausted on the bed.

**********

“Okay if I shower?” Kurt whispered.. moving away from Blaine to get out of bed, a short while later.

“Sure,” Blaine murmured, already missing Kurt’s warmth. “Are you staying over tonight?”

“I think I might head off after,” Kurt said, leaning over to kiss Blaine’s shoulder.

“Right.” Blaine buried his face in his pillow as he heard Kurt head off to the bathroom.. willing himself not to cry.

He loved Kurt so much it hurt sometimes.. but his feelings were never going to be reciprocated. It was time he grew up, accepted the fact.. and moved on. The only problem was, he didn’t know if he could.

*********

Blaine and Kurt had become friends two summers ago, when they’d both taken a stage combat class. Kurt was a dance major, Blaine doing drama.. and although they moved in the same circles, they’d never met before. After a month though they were the best of friends, basically inseparable.. but their relationship was purely platonic.

Six months after they’d met, they hooked up after a drunken night in a club. The next morning they were both scared to death that they’d ruined their friendship by sleeping together, but they hadn’t. The only thing was that once that door had been opened between them, it didn’t seem to be something that could closed again. They’d been having sex together several times a week ever since.

Blaine had come to college hoping to find a boyfriend. His parents were disapproving of his sexuality.. and to keep things civil while he was still living at home, he concentrated on his studies.. waiting until college to actually start living his life. The trouble was that now, Blaine desperately wanted to be Kurt’s boyfriend.. and no one else would do. He wasn’t even remotely interested in dating anyone else. He and Kurt got on so well, had amazing sex together.. but Blaine wanted the whole package.

Kurt, on the other hand, had been in a volatile relationship all through his last two years of high school. It had taken coming to college for Kurt to actually break it off for good. They’d been too young, but it had taken its toll and had left him a little jaded.. and extremely exhausted. Kurt had come to college, vowing to never even consider finding another boyfriend.. he just wanted to have fun. The fact that he and Blaine virtually ‘were’ boyfriends in all but name seemed to be lost on him.

******

When Blaine was introduced to business student, Sebastian Smythe at a friend’s birthday party, Blaine never believed he would be the one he’d eventually have to thank for him getting him his boyfriend. Sebastian gave Blaine the creeps from the outset.. he was like a predatory creature, pursuing him for the whole evening… not hiding the fact that his main goal was to let Blaine ride him into the mattress back at his apartment after the party. Not put off by the fact that Blaine wasn’t the slightest bit interested.

Kurt, on the other hand, spent the whole evening glaring daggers at Sebastian.. with his own special brand of compliments thrown in.

“I don’t like you. Blaine doesn’t like you either.. can you not read body language?”

“Look Twinky,” Sebastian smiled smarmily, “Blaine’s not your boyfriend, so you don’t get a say in this. From where I’m standing, you’re behaving like a jealous prick. So back off.”

Kurt hadn’t said a lot after that, but had kept close to Blaine all evening.. keeping a careful eye on Sebastian. They’d left the party early, heading back to Kurt’s apartment.. and straight to the bedroom.

They’d kissed a lot more than they normally did.. Kurt seeming a little more needy than usual, but Blaine wasn’t complaining. He let Kurt ride him possessively, running his hands reverently up and down Kurt’s slender body as Kurt slid up and down his throbbing cock.

“I love having sex with you Blaine,” Kurt moaned, throwing his head back. “You make me feel so sexy.”

“I love having sex with you too, Kurt. So much.. and you ‘are’ sexy. Always.”

********

After that, Sebastian seemed to be everywhere. He was around when Blaine was grabbing lunch, in the library at the same time as he and Kurt met up to do some homework, in the coffee shop when they met for coffee.. and even in the college bar any evening they went out for a drink. Not to be put off, he didn’t let up on Blaine one bit, flirting mercilessly each time they met. He found Blaine attractive.. and he wasn’t about to give up trying to get Blaine into bed. 

It seemed that the harder Sebastian tried, the closer it brought Kurt and Blaine together… until Blaine woke up in his bed one morning, only to look across and see Kurt lying next to him, already awake and watching him with a soft smile on his face, having stayed the whole night. 

“You stayed..”

“I stayed.”

“You’re not.. um freaking out, are you?”

“Of course not. I thought we could shower together.”

“I”d love that Kurt.”

********

Another party.. and thankfully Sebastian seemed to have found another guy to lavish his attention on. He’d shoot the odd suggestive remark Blaine’s way when he knew Kurt was listening.. just for the fun of getting Kurt riled up. But it was a great improvement on the last few weeks.

“Come dance with me..” Kurt requested quietly, linking his fingers with Blaine as he took his hand to lead him to the center of the room. They moved together slowly as they wrapped their arms around each other, ignoring the beat of the music in favour of staying close.

“Hi,” Blaine smiled as they looked at each other.

“You know… I think I’ve been wrong.”

“You have?”

“When I think about the boyfriend I want.. my ideal boyfriend.. it means being with someone I love, someone who’s my best friend.. someone who I miss desperately when we’re apart, no matter how much time we spend together. Someone I want to wake up with every morning. You’re all those things to me Blaine.. and more. Have I left it too late to ask you to be my boyfriend?”

“No Kurt, you haven’t. I’d love to be your boyfriend. Since the day I met you, one way or another, I knew we were meant to be together. It just feels so right when I’m with you.” 

“Thank you for waiting for me Blaine.” Kurt kissed him on the lips, right in front of everyone in the room. “Waiting for me to stop being such an idiot..”

“I’d have waited for you forever Kurt.”

“I want to take you out on a date.”

“We go out all the time..”

“A proper date. Take you out for dinner. I want to do this right.”

Blaine’s eyes widened in alarm. “I’d love that.. but we’re not going to stop having sex, are we?”

“Stop having sex..” Kurt said in disbelief. “Don’t be silly Blaine.. I’m planning on us having more. A lot more.”


End file.
